Angel of Albion
by GypsyQueenBlackheart
Summary: When a young girl loses everything, she's given the chance to become much greater than she could have ever dreamed. With her memories of her lost home and family to drive her, she strives to become a force for good greater than Albion has ever seen. Determined to find those responsible for it all, will this would-be Hero become the angel that Albion truly needs?
1. Intro and Disclaimer

_Introduction_

Welcome to "Angel of Albion", my Fable: TLC fanfiction! This story has been collecting dust in my documents file for so long and I'm just not ready to give up the idea. I've always been a big fan of the Fable games and got an idea when I saw the first and third game sitting on my shelf.  
 _"What if the main character in the first game had been a girl?"_  
At first it was just idle curiosity, but the thought wouldn't leave my head. So I took a look through this site and was surprised that I couldn't find any F:TLC fics using this idea. (If you guys can, shoot me a message with the title and/or author because I'm really curious how others would write it from this perspective.)  
Well, I couldn't let it sit like that! My imagination kicked in and the more I thought about, the more I wanted to write it down and really figure out where the new twist would take it. By the time I got through the first chapter, I realized I had a good basis for my very first published fanfiction.  
I would like it recognized now, before you read the story, that I have a habit of working inconsitently on any given project, so updates make take a long while. However, I will post it here if I intend on suspending or completely abandoning work on this story.  
Also, I'm still familiarizing myself with the rating system on the sight, so that may change at some point depending on how the details come out. (While reading, if you guys know for sure that it has passed a certain point and the rating should be changed, feel free to let me know. ^^)  
And just so we are clear and I don't get sued: **I DO NOT, HAVE NEVER, AND LIKELY WILL NEVER OWN FABLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE MINOR CHANGES IN THE STORY AND MY MAIN CHARACTER! ALL RIGHT GO TO THEIR PROPER OWNERS AND I THANK THEM FOR MAKING SUCH WONDERFUL GAMES!**  
Creative criticism is welcome and encouraged, but flat out hate will not be welcome here. I enjoy hearing an honest and well-stated opinion, but there is a fine line between giving an opinion and tearing down an idea. I'm in no way claiming that this will be a good story. That's for every reader to decide for themselves. I only claim that I enjoy writing this story and I hope others will enjoy reading it.  
If anyone has questions or concerns regarding my storyline or the characters, you are more than welcome to shoot me a PM or leave a review on the chapter in question.  
So if you are still willing to give my story a chance after all that is said, go ahead and click that button below and read on! I look forward to hearing from you!


	2. Chapter 1: A Birthday Surprise

_Deep in the forests of Albion laid the small town of Oakvale, unchanged by time and untouched by the sword. Here lived a girl and her family. A girl, dreaming of greatness. Of one day being a Hero. Sometimes, she imagined herself as a noble knight or a powerful spell caster. Other times, she dreamt she'd be an evil warrior. But in all her dreams of greatness, she could not possibly imagine the power of the destiny that lay before her. And so... this is where our story begins._

"Come on! Wake up!" Startled out of my daze, I looked up to see my father smiling down at me. "Daydreaming again, were you? Just like your mother, mind always wandering. Well, let it wander off to find your sister, will you?"  
I barely bit back the sigh of disappointment. I'd much rather sit and dream than go hunting for my sister again... _Wait, wasn't there something I was supposed to remember today?_ As if reading my thoughts, Father gave a heaving sigh.  
"She's out playing by the Barrow Fields gate. Remember, you haven't given her a birthday present yet."  
I winced. _Blast... That was it._ "Don't tell me you forgot to get her one? Well, I'm not bailing you out this time, my girl." He paused and gave me a thoughtful look. "Hmm, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a gold piece for every good deed you do around Oakvale. That should be enough to buy her a present." I sighed, resigned to the task.  
"Alright, Father. I'll go be Oakvale's little angel." He chuckled at me, patting my head.  
"That's my girl. Now get moving, and stay out of trouble." Walking away with my hands behind my head, I tried to think of some good deeds I could do. I only got about two houses down when I heard someone talking quietly.  
Now, I've always been quite the curious cat and trust me when I say it's brought me more than my fair share of trouble. So, naturally I couldn't resist sneaking around to find out who possibly had the need to try and be so quiet. Peeking around the back corner of the house, I could see one of the blonde ladies from the town with our neighbor, Mr. Drig.  
 _Wait... Isn't he married? That isn't his wife._ The cogs in my mind started turning as I thought on that. _Father did say to do good deeds. Does it count if I tell Mrs. Drig her husband is a filthy cheater? ... ... ... Guess I'll find out. At the very least it'll be funny to hear her chew him out._  
Moving back to the main road, I headed down the hill to the main part of town. Just outside the blacksmith's shop, I could see Mrs. Drig looking around, no doubt for her husband. I walked up and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, ma'am." She looked down.  
"Yes?"  
I smiled. "I couldn't help hearing that you were looking for your husband. I actually just saw him up behind your house with a blonde lady."  
"You have? Right! I'm going to turn him into balverine food!" She smiled in a self-mocking way. "Thank you, sweetling, for telling me." I turned and let her run past me, following closely as she started yelling, "Wait till I get my hands on that pig!" I caught up just as the blonde ran away and Mrs. Drig began to verbally rip into her husband.  
While I was laughing, I felt a timid tug on the hem of my shirt. Turning around, I looked down at a sweet little girl with big sad eyes who looked ready to cry. "Hi there. What's wrong?" The girl sniffed.  
"I've lost Rosie! I left her and I can't remember where! Her stuffing needs changing today and I can't find her! Please help!" I sighed, scratching the back of my head. _Damn, this kid really knows how to pull the heartstrings..._  
Kneeling down, I looked in the girl's brimming eyes. "What does Rosie look like?" The girl wiped away a tear that leaked out and looked at me.  
"She's a lovely little furry bear with a blue patch on her back." I nodded my understanding to her and gave what I hoped was a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry. I'll find Rosie for you." Ruffling her hair, I started down the hill again and thought to myself, _How the heck am I supposed to find her silly stuffed bear?_  
I let my feet guide me as I tried to riddle it out. I completely disregarded the path down to the storehouses until a hand suddenly yanked me back. "Hey!" I turned around to see a bald guy doing some kind of strange jig and holding his legs together.  
"Thank goodness! Listen, little lady, could you do me a favor? I've got to... er, you know, answer a call of nature." Grabbing my arm, he dragged me over to some stacks of boxes. "Stay here and watch this stock for me, there's a good girl. Just stand between those two stacks and don't move!" The man slipped in something about a good word and not being long before running off, not giving me any chances to protest. _Just my luck. He didn't even say please._  
Shaking my head, I took a seat on one of the boxes to wait for his return. I suppose it wasn't too bad... until the little brat showed up. I looked down at the boy in front of me with a raised eyebrow. _Now what?_ The boy gave a mischievous gap-toothed smile.  
"My cousin says that the barrels in these warehouses might have stuff in 'em." The boy looked over his shoulder to where the bald man had disappeared. "Quick! While he's away! Smash his barrels up and see what's inside!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Scram, kid." He acted like he hadn't heard me and crossed his arms.  
"Unless you're too scared. Unless you're just a big blubbing girl."  
Now that ticked me off. "Maybe it escaped you, but I am a girl, you little virus. But if you don't get out of my face, you'll be the one blubbing."  
The kid really didn't seem to get the point as he stood there and continued to try and get me in trouble. I did my best to tune him out, hearing only bits and pieces. At one point I heard him ask if I'd rather be smashing things. _Why yes I would. Namely, the brat in front of me who won't shut the hell up._  
I continued to tune him out until he finally got the message and walked away muttering, "Fine. Have your stupid good deed, then."  
 _FINALLY! Stupid twit_. Just as the kid was out of sight, the bald man came running back and right up to me. I hopped off the box and looked up as he grinned at me.  
"Excellent! Thanks, girl. You've done me a big favor. I'll let your dad know what a splendid watchman you made." I shrugged and walked off. _Works for me. It's another gold piece in my pocket. Teresa better be happy when she gets her stupid present. She may be my sister and I do love her, but baby-sitting barrels and getting heckled by some twerp does not make a fun day in my book._  
Heading up the hill that was my original path before being so rudely grabbed, I started to hear crying and a nasally voice calling whoever was crying a stupid little idiot. I frowned and followed the sound to see a little boy holding something close to his chest and an older boy I've seen around the village bullying him.  
The little one saw me in an instant and ran over. "Get him off me! Please help!" I groaned as the kid looked up at me with the same teary eyes the girl had earlier. _Damn it! Who is teaching these kids to do that?!_  
I half-listened as the boy complained about how the bully beats up anyone smaller than him. "That's enough for me to know, kid. Let me deal with it." I walked over to the bully, who only stopped and smirked at me.  
"Mind telling me why you're picking on defenseless kids?" The pig scoffed.  
"He was irritating me, playing with my sister and her stupid teddy bear. Now he won't give it to me, just cause I said I'd rip it's stupid head off." I glanced back at the little boy and, sure enough, the thing he had been clutching so desperately was a little bear with a blue patch on it's back. _Looks like I found Rosie..._  
Sighing, I looked back at the bully and mustered my best scowl. "I think you should run along and forget about the bear, or I'll rip your stupid head off." Of all things, the damned nuiscance laughed right in my face and I could feel my bad temper getting the better of me.  
"You?! You're just a silly girl!" He definitely pushed the wrong button there and an angry growl slipped through my barred teeth.  
"I'll show you a silly girl!" I pounced forward and started smacking and punching the boy.  
Despite being a slim girl of my young age and small size, it was surprisingly too easy to beat him up. I had him begging me to stop after only a couple blows to the face. I backed off then and took a couple deep breaths to cool my anger as the nitwit cowered away from me. "I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone! Just please don't hit me again!"  
I gritted my teeth, sending a hard death-glare his way. "Get out of my sight and don't let me catch you bothering little kids again." He nodded and took off running down the hill. _Wimp._  
The little boy grinned up at my, all sign of his earlier tears gone. "Thank you! You stopped him good." He held out the teddy bear, placing it in my hands. "Here. I'll let you look after Rosie. She'll be safe with you."  
Without letting me say so much as one word, he ran off to leave me standing there with the toy in my hands. I looked at the tiny thing. _At least I can keep my promise. Hopefully, she hasn't wandered off too far._ Turning on my heel, I headed back to the other side of town.  
The girl was still lingering closer to my house, looking completely hopeless. I hid the bear behind my back and walked over. "Hey." She turned around, sniffling and looking at me with those big eyes again.  
"Oh! It's you!" Nodding, I chuckled.  
"Yeah... I found something I think you might want back." I brought the bear around from behind me, presenting it to her. She immediately grabbed the small toy and hugged it close to her chest, crying happily.  
"You found Rosie! Thank you so much!" I wasn't expecting it when she suddenly grabbed me in a hug as well, her tiny arms wrapping around my waist as much as they could. To be completely honest... it was kinda adorable. I smiled a little and patted her back before she let go and grinned at the stuffed bear. "Come on, Rosie. Let's change your stuffing."  
I watched her walk away, then turned around towards my house to find my father standing there and watching me with a soft look of pride. Seeing that look, a warm feeling swelled in my chest to know that he was well and truly proud of me. _Maybe I'll start doing good deeds more often..._  
I walked over and he set a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Well done, dear." He reached in his pocket and pulled out four gold coins. He must have heard about the bully. _Probably heard Mrs. Drig's tirade from over here too._ "Well, I think you have enough there, my girl. Have you spoken to the trader in town?"  
I shook my head, clutching the coins in my hand. "Not yet, but I'll go see him right now." I nearly ran off right then, but a sudden impulse stopped me and I turned back to my father.  
I felt a surge of emotion I couldn't quite explain as I looked at the strong, simple man who had done everything to raise me and Teresa right. I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly as he picked me up like he used to when I was smaller. I kissed his cheek, laughing at the feel of his stubble. "I love you, Papa. I'll see you and Mother at the party." He set me down and I could still hear him chuckling at my behaviour as I ran back toward the main square.  
Looking around, I spotted a balding man with a very large, ugly mustache hanging around outside the tavern in strange clothes and and odd assortment of packs on the ground by his feet. Having never seen someone like him before, I assumed this was the trader and walked over.  
He grinned down at me with nasty yellow teeth. Despite my not knowing him, he seemed to know who I was and that I was trying to get a birthday present for my sister. Reaching into one of his packs, he pulled out a small box of chocolates tied up in a red ribbon, saying I could have it for three gold pieces. _I'll even have one left over! Great!_  
I gave him the money and took the box, ignoring whatever else he said as I ran towards the gate to Barrow Fields. _I think that's where Father said she'd be..._  
True to Father's word, I spotted Teresa playing in the small fenced area near the gate, dancing next to the scarecrow. I carried the box behind me as I walked over, wanting to keep it a surprise. She stopped dancing and smiled in her usual mysterious way.  
Teresa always had her own way about her that sometimes made adults uncomfortable, but I wouldn't trade her for anything. "Hello, little sister. I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is, like you did last year."  
I huffed and would have protested if she hadn't already changed the subject, an apologizing look in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I woke you last night. It was another of those dreams." I winced and nodded in understanding. Lately, she had been crying out in her sleep from horrifying nightmares that she said seemed almost real. She continued on, not letting me say anything. "I was standing in this field when something happened, but I can't remember what..."  
She shook her head and smiled again."Never mind that, though. I'm still waiting for my present." She always was good at hiding behind that smile when something bothered her, but I always knew when she was worried. Not that I would have ever told her I knew when she was so set on not talking about it. So, I just chucked a little and brushed it off.  
"Alright, alright." I brought out the box and handed it to her. "Happy birthday!" She smiled happily and hugged me  
"I knew you were going to bring me chocolates! It's just like my dream!" She looked towards the town with a weird dlook. "Come on. Let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now."  
I nodded and started walking back, getting out and halfway down the fence before she stopped me with a troubled frown. "Wait... There's soemthing wrong." I was about to ask what she meant when a terrified voice screamed from just beyong the gate.  
"BANDITS!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Bandit Raid

"BANDITS!" I turned and saw a man running in from Barrow Fields, obviously the one who shouted. I watched in horror as an arrow suddenly lodged itself in his back, killing him and causing him to fall over right in front of me. Teresa looked terrified, her hands shaking as she dropped the chocolates I gave her.  
"It's really happening! They're here! You've got to hide!" I could feel my small body shaking in fear.  
"What about you?!" She shook her head.  
"I'm going to go find Father! HIDE!" Looking around and seeing no where else, I quickly jumped to the other side of the fence to hide in the tall grass surrounding it. I could hear Teresa running off and pushed myself close enough to the fence to look between the slats. The chocolates still sat on the ground, but now the ribbon was missing.  
I didn't dwell on that as I saw large men weilding swords and axes come running through the gate, one of them stopping to kick the dead man. I suppressed a whimper as the bandit looked around. Thankfully, I was hidden enough that he didn't spot me and moved on with the rest of his comrades.  
Then the screaming started. The people of Oakvale were screaming and crying as the bandits started to attack. I could only sit there and listen as the voices carried to me. At times, I could almost swear I recognized the voices that were begging for mercy. Others seemed to only be another noise in the comotion that surrounded our tiny village.  
The sun was just sinking below the horizon when I first smelt the smoke. A pitiful sob choked my throat as I realized that my home was being put to the torch.  
 _Evil had come to Oakvale. Bandits weilding torches and steel, slaying and burning all in their path. Blood-red flames lit the night as the villagers screamed and begged for mercy, and soon their bodies filled the streets. Then the raiders reached the last house, where the girl and her family lived. It was them they had slaughtered so many to find. The father fought to protect his kin, but he was no warrior. He fell, mortally wounded. The bandits ripped the house apart, but could not find the girl. Through torture and threats, her mother and sister remained silent and their furious attackers took them both. From nearby, the girl watched as all she knew was taken away. Her whole life was crushed to ashes. She was alone._  
The light from the fire kept everything illuminated as night fell and still the screams continued. Only once they stopped did I dare stand up.  
My legs were stiff from being crouched so long, but I didn't care. I needed to find my family. I needed to know they were safe. _Papa is strong. Maybe Mother wasn't back yet. Teresa could outrun them, right?_ These thoughts plagued me as I numbly picked my way uphill. The main road was blocked by burning rubble now, so I had no choice but to take the bridge road.  
I didn't let the smoldering embers burning on the edges of the bridge stop me and ran through, stumbling only once. My arm brushed against a burning patch and I jerked back, getting back on my feet and running on.  
The bridge behind me, I ran for home with a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. For the first time in my life, I prayed. I prayed to almightly Avo that somehow my family had been spared the horrendous deaths the villagers had suffered.  
My prayer was not answered.  
As I stumbled up to my house, I stopped short. My eyes fell on a familiar figure lying in the middle of the path and tears clouded my eyes as I came closer. I looked over the plain clothes, the strong arms that had held me tight just hours before, the prickly stubble that had tickled my cheek as I kissed his, the closed eyes that would mirror my own deep blue ones if only they would open.  
But I knew they wouldn't. Those eyes would never open again. His voice would never comfort me again. Never again would he compare my daydreams to my mother. I fell to my knees as the unbearable truth hit me hard. My father was dead and he would never hold me again.  
"PAPA!" I could barely recognize my own voice as it cried out to him. I bent over his chest as I begged him to come back to me, to not leave me alone here even though I knew he couldn't hear me now.  
In my sorrow, I almost didn't hear the savage cry of the attacker. I lifted my head to see one of the bandits was still here and was charging straight at me. Though I cringed in fear, I didn't run. I was glued to my father's side as death raced towards me.  
A booming clap sounded and a blue light erupted behind the bandit as he stopped as though struck. The sword dropped from his hand and he fell forward, revealing an tall man with glowing symbols on his skin and white hair dressed in elaborate clothing. The bandit's back was smoking like I had only seen when something had been struck by lightning during a storm.  
The man came forward. "We must leave. It's not safe here." I looked back down at my dead father, but the man kept talking. "They're all dead. You don't want to join them do you?"  
Slowly, I looked back up and shook my head. I wasn't quite ready to die. He held a hand out to me. "Then, give me your hand." I couldn't quite read the look in his eyes, but I figured I could trust the man that saved my life. I stood up and set my hand in his.  
A soft blue glow surrounded the both of us and the world blurred around me. I didn't dare let go of the man's hand for fear of what might happen. The realization hit me that this man was using magic, something I had only ever dreamed of.  
When everything came back into focus, Oakvale was gone. We were somewhere I'd never seen before, but I couldn't concentrate. I suddeny felt sick to my stomach and stumbled to the side of the area to empty it's contents.  
The man waited, seeming to find my nausea surprising. "Hm. I thought you'd have a stronger stomach than that."  
I snapped at the cruel-sounding words. After everything I'd seen and suffered, that was the final straw and I started swinging at him, though he dodged every one until I stopped. "Come on. Save your energy, girl. It's not me you want to fight. You might not realize it, but I just saved your life."  
I shook my head. "I know you did, but my home is gone... I'm tired and scared and angry and you're complaining about my stomach."  
His eyes softened slightly and he sighed in understanding. "There's nothing left for you in Oakvale. And if you'd stayed, you'd be as dead as the rest of them. Come with me." He turned and started walking away, leaving me no choice but to follow.  
"My name is Maze, and I'm the head of the Guild of Heroes. You must've heard of it." I looked at his back in amazement. I had always dreamed of being a Hero, but never thought I'd really meet one. That it had to happen like this... Suddenly, I regretted ever even thinking of it.  
"You'll find nowhere safer in all of Albion, nor a better place to call your home, and if it's vengeance you want... You'll need the training only we can offer." He brought me to a large gate with stange symbols on the door. "Here we are. I'll introduce you to the Guildmaster. He'll be your guide from now on."  
We passed inside the doors into a large room with a map in the center. I could see more areas through the archway ahead and a staircase on either side of the room rose up to the next level of the building.  
Maze brought me over to the side where an older man stood. I assumed this must be the Guildmaster as Maze spoke to him. "I have a new student for you. Put her in the dorm upstairs with the other girl."  
I got a good look at the Guildmaster as he turned to look at me. He was bald and had the same symbol from the door tatooed on his forehead. A bushy white mustache hid the upper part of his mouth. His eyes were skeptical, but kind and I felt strangely comfortable with him.  
He sighed and said, "You don't look much like Hero-material to me, but Maze knows what he's doing, I suppose. Follow me, then." I hesitated to follow as he started to walk up the stairs, but forced my tired feet to carry me after him.  
I followed him through an archway into a room with several beds and towering bookshelves. It must not be very private here if they don't even have doors to the bedrooms. The Guildmaster showed me one of the beds and I sat down on it, my feet dangling above the floor.  
"You'll be sharing this room with Whisper, one of our brghtest young pupils. She's playing in the woods right now, but you'll meet her in the morning. For now, you should get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow."  
I watched him leave the room and looked around. I thought of everything that had just happened. I was brought to this place to learn how to be a Hero, something I always wanted but never thought I really could be. However, I was only here because my home and my family were ripped away from me. Everyone I ever knew or loved was dead, and I was left all alone to face my new destiny.  
I reached into my pocket and drew out the last gold coin I had gotten from Father for my good deeds. _This is the last thing I have from him... If I live to be a hundred, I'll never lose it. I promise you, Papa, that I'll live every day in a way that would have made you proud of me._  
I hadn't even realized I was crying until the teardrops fell on my hand. Alone now, I didn't hold it back and I cried for the pain and the loss. I cried for my father, my mother, and for Teresa. I cried for the neighbors that knew me well and the guards that always warned me against causing trouble.  
I fell asleep crying for the home I had lost and the people I'd never see again.


End file.
